


Safe

by SaintLeona



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epic Friendship, Epistolary, F/M, Pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLeona/pseuds/SaintLeona
Summary: Keeping Hawke away is Varric's way of keeping her safe.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoonyLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/gifts).



> I've always wanted to explore the Hawke and Varric relationship during that time between DA2 and Inquisiton, and when the request mentioned that they wrote to each other during that time, I knew that was what had to be done here.
> 
> I really hope you like this!

_Min._

_Well, you said once that you wanted all the gossip from Kirkwall, both good and bad.  And I am always a dwarf that keeps his promises. And you can tell Rivani to stop laughing at that._

_Yesterday was three years since that shit show with Orsino and Meredith.  Aveline and Donnic had their hands full with competing mobs - one that is sure you are Andraste reborn, and the other that is sure you are the next Archdemon.  Funny, there isn't really an inbetween. There was a mob trying to storm the Gallows again and get near Meredith. Not sure if they wanted to try and destroy her, or take her out and worship her.  Also had a mob outside the Hanged Man yelling that Hawke was the worst thing to ever happen to Kirkwall. Love those assholes to pieces._

_Oddly enough, the only place in the entire city that isn't going to the Void is the Alienage.  Daisy has become a real bright spot over there - not that she wasn't before, but she's managing to keep chaos at bay.  The elves may actually be the happiest group of people in this entire damn city._

_There's a sentence I never thought would see the light of day._

_Stay safe out there._

_****_

_Varric._

_All that is well and good, but not one word about you?  How you're doing? It goes something like this: 'Dearest Min, you are the bestest friend I could ever hope to have in my miserable existence, and my life is better for having you in it.  My days are darker now that you're gone, and I pray to the Maker every day that you return safe.'_

_See?  Pure poetry.  Maybe you should retire and I should be the writer?_

_Isabela had us off the coast of Llomerynn for a while, hunting down slave traders and whatever.  I think Fenris is having the time of his life. He does love punishing slavers._

_Don't exactly know where we are now.  I mean, we're on a boat, and there's water all around, but that's all I've got.  There's word of putting into Hercinia soon, but with the Admiral, soon can mean tomorrow or six months from now.  I like to think of it as a surprise. Sounds nicer that way._

_Be well my friend._

_****_

_Min, if you started writing that, my retirement would last about an hour, and that's being generous._

_Okay, I have a surprise for you.  After nearly four years, the Chantry is finally sending their forces here to get to the bottom of what actually happened in the Gallows.  Rumor has it they're actually sending a Seeker of Truth with them. Could be fun, who knows? This Seeker may have a sense of humour about the whole thing.  The next Archdemon could rise and declare world peace as well._

_I'm trying out this optimist thing.  I'll let you know if it works._

_Point is, I'm fine.  All is well._

_*****_

_The Admiral and I are on the way.  We'll get you out of there. Just hang on._

_*****_

_Don't you dare!  You know me, I can handle this.  Whatever they want, they're not going to find you.  I'll make sure of that. Just stay where you are._

_Rivani, I know you're reading this.  You and the Elf have to keep Min away from here._

_*****_

_Got a letter from Merrill._

_I say letter, more like loose scribbles and some illustrations.  It was amusing. However, I couldn't laugh at the part where she says you're a prisoner now?_

_Does the dwarf in distress need a daring rescue?_

_*****_

_Not a chance.  And I prefer the term 'unwelcome tagalong.'  The Seeker wants me to talk to the Divine about what happened, that's all.  After that, I should be free to go._

_See?  The optimist thing works._

_*****_

_Varric Tethras!  What in the ever-loving fuck happened?_

_Here I am, minding my business, when half of Haven blows up and now there's a giant Maker-damned hole in the sky!_

_I swear, you better not be dead.  Bringing you back to life just to kill you again is not on my list of shit I want to do!_

_*****_

_Aw, Min.  You do care!_

_Honestly, I have no sodding idea what happened.  Only know I was far enough away to not get caught in it._

_(I was in the pub actually.  Huge shocker there, I know. But I'm not living in this one, so some things can change I suppose.)_

_And how do you know about the Chantry and the explosion?_

_*****_

_Did you really think I was just going to let you get taken as an 'unwelcome tagalong' and do nothing about it?  I've been following you since Kirkwall. I'm about a couple of days behind you._

_*****_

_Damn it Min!  You're supposed to be in the Anderfels or Rivain or anywhere that isn't here!  What if they find you?_

_*****_

_Aw, Varric.  You do care!_

_Have you lost all faith in my skills?  They haven't found me yet, and they won't.  Will you please trust me?_

_*****_

_I do trust you Min.  But everything is going to shit._

_Just do me one favour, please?  Stay away from Haven. The people are scared and looking for something to blame.  I don't want that something to be you._

_*****_

_Okay Varric.  I promise. I won't say where I am, but I'll stay away from Haven._

_I actually heard there were Wardens in the area.  I think I'll go looking for them. Maybe they'll know something about Bethany._

_If you do need me, just say the word.  I'll be there._

_*****_

_Yeah, because the Wardens never led to anything bad ever.  You and I need to have a talk on what 'staying safe' actually means._

_The Seeker keeps asking me about you.  I keep telling her I have no idea where you are.  It's not a complete lie. I really don't know where you are exactly at this moment._

_Haven is starting to become something big.  Not sure what yet, but we are gaining more and more allies.  We convinced those mages that were holed up in Redcliffe to join us, and that was no easy feat._

_This Inquisition business is way above my head - I know you're going to make an obligatory short joke here, so have at it - but there's something else going on that I haven't seen in a while.  These people actually believe in the Herald. They have hope._

_And you know what?  I think I do, too._

_*****_

_I never thought I'd see the day where you have hope in something.  Maybe the optimist thing is working after all?_

_*****_

_Min._

_By now you know about Haven.  I'm fine. I made it out. But we have a bigger problem._

_It's Corypheus.  He's back. I don't know how, but damn it, it's him.  He's the one that attacked the Conclave. He's to blame for it all.  I'm sorry to do this, but I'm saying the word. I think we need you._

_*****_

_I'll be there in two days.  Dawn._

_*****_

Varric paces, as he tends to do when worried about Hawke.  He's been waiting for almost an hour, hoping that either she would be early, or the sunrise would be.  He's disappointed on both counts.

The guard that had been posted to the bridge was more that happy to leave early when Varric offered to cover the remainder of his shift.  So long as the guards on the ramparts didn't look too closely, he may just be able to get Hawke in without anyone noticing. He made a mental note to talk to Curly about making security a little tighter. 

The first rays of dawn break over the mountains and lights the valley below.  Varric squints as he looks out over the bridge to Skyhold. At the far end is a dark figure, coming toward the fortress.  

Varric knows that gait.  He sees it every time he closes his eyes.  He's sure he'd dream about it if he were able.  

He clenches his fists at his sides as he waits for her in the gatehouse.  It takes every bit of self-control he possesses to stay put and not run to meet her.  After all, they are trying for secrecy here, and a dwarf racing over the bridge isn't exactly inconspicuous.  

She's finally close enough where he can see how four years have changed little things about her: she has a couple more scars, and she's a little leaner.  But that grin is exactly the same and is as familiar as her walk.

She stops in front of him, shifts her weight to one leg and puts her hand on her hip.  "Varric," she says, still wearing that grin. "You look like shit."

He smiles back and doesn't miss a beat.  "Said the pot to the kettle."

Hawke barks a laugh and falls to her knees before throwing her arms around him and burying her head in the crook of his neck.  "Maker, I've missed you," she whispers.

Varric hugs her back with identical ferocity.  "Hawke, you have no idea."

Varric doesn't know how long they stay like that, holding on to one another, but he can't bring himself to let go.  For that moment, she is here, she is in his arms, and she is safe.

  
  



End file.
